Fairy Spring
by Hyrate
Summary: Mixed Onsen. Mixed Fairies. Mixed chaos, hate and loveliness. Gazeel x Levy duo with Natsu, Lucy and others. MATURE CONTENT. LemonxLemon. serious back from the dead story. Full LEMON!


**-Fairy Spring-**

**Hyrate14**

**.back from the dead.**

_**Warning: ADULT CONTENT! EXPLICIT NOT FOR AGES UNDER 18!**_

_**LEMONxSpringxLEMON**_

_**WARNED YOU ALREADY! FAIRIES ALL OUT!**_

Gazeel and Levy and Natsu and Lucy and everybody else!

* * *

><p>"That's why I said..." Lucy muttered with a vein pounding at the top of her head, "<em>just what the heck are you guys thinking!?"<em> she screamed and pointed her finger at the three Fairy Tail members in the form of heavily muscled men—Natsu, Gray and Gazeel—who were all relaxing inside the onsen waters with their arms leaning on the stone rocks surrounding the simmering tub.

"That's what I'd like to ask," Gray said as he looked straight at Lucy who was wearing nothing but a towel on her body, "it's an open bath isn't it? You can't boss us around a place like this."

"And we got here first," the Iron Dragon Slayer muttered with a side glance at the blonde woman, "barging in looking like that... you some kind of a pervert?"

"Yeah, Lucy," Natsu piped up, then shot a sharp look at Gazeel, "Whaddya say you asshole? So what if Lucy's a pervert—I don't like the tone of your voice!" he tackled the dark haired dragon slayer and the too splashed hot waters here and there.

"_I'm not a pervert!" _Lucy nearly screamed then ended up sighing loudly when she noticed the three were no longer listening, "seriously, you guys..."

"What's wrong?" came another voice and Lucy looked behind her to see Erza Scarlet came in the bath already naked with only the vapor covering her sensitive parts.

"These guys are here again, Erza," Lucy said with a tone of exasperation with eyes closed and sweat drop at the side of her face, "we're sharing the baths again. Geez, why did this have to be a mixed bath?"

"Hmm?" Erza watched as Natsu, Gazeel, and now even Gray jump here and there, making the hot spring water spatter everywhere, "I think it's fine... _hey stop wasting the water!"_

The three men all froze at the sound of Erza's voice and stared at her eyeing them with arms on her waist.

"E-Erza..."

"If we're planning to stay in this place together, we must learn to share." The red headed woman said as she dipped her feet in the water first and then submerge in the water, "there are ladies joining in so you better behave."

Lucy watched as the trio men behaved upon Erza's coming and couldn't help smiling a little; after all, they all looked like frightened children in the presence of the mighty Titania.

"Oh well..." she muttered, gently removing her towel, making the boys looked at her with sneaky faces. She saw them look away the moment her eyes found them looking. She immediately put her arms around her breasts.

"W-what are you guys...? Stop looking this way!"

Natsu looked back at her, then to her surprise, the crimson haired dragon slayer suddenly made his way on her direction until they were face to face. The mage blinked several times looking uncertain.

"W-what is it?" she blushed at his intent look.

Natsu was quiet for awhile as if struggling on how to say it, then he raised his mouth from the water and said—

"There's a spider on your chest."

Lucy blinked, then looked down her breast and there found an eight legged spider no bigger than her nipple. Her face turned dark and the next thing she was screaming and splashing water around.

"Iyaaaaahhhh! Remove it! Remove it! It's gross! Natsu!"

"Wait a sec—hey don't run around!" the red haired dragon slayer was chasing right behind her and the two chased each other in frenzy.

"Hey—don't play around!" Gray shouted as Lucy moved at the far end of the hot spring with Natsu right behind her, "geez, these idiots... it's fine to walk around naked—that's how it should be, but don't bother other people in the water. _And stop jiggling those annoying stuff Lucy!"_

"Stop looking here, you ice jerk!" Natsu shouted, "Lucy—lemme cover them for ya!"

"Eeeeeeeeh! _Y-you idiot! Don't touch me there!"_

"They're so lively," Gazeel noted with eyes travelling to Erza, "women are crazy."

"Hmph," Gray muttered with closed eyes and a snubby look as he looked away with his familiar contorted eyebrows, "women are noisy and annoying when taking a bath. They kept saying not to look here and there in a minute and then go running around here and there exposing everything in the next second. Then there's that annoying jiggly stuff hanging in their front of their bodies. What's so good about em?"

"Oh?" came a sudden voice on his side and both Gazeel and Gray looked at Erza with shocked faces, "want me to cut that thing hanging on you two?"

Both men gulped but whatever response they were planning to make that could save their staffs, arms wrapped themselves around the Ice Master—

"Gray-sama!" said a voice that surprised him, the next thing Juvia appeared behind him snuggling her cheek on his back.

"H-hey!" the Ice master cringed as he felt her soft skin press behind him, "what the hell—don't get so clingy you idiot!"

"But Gray-sama's in a mixed bath with Juvia!" the water princess said as she embraced him more.

"L-let go!" with his face red, Gray did all he can to get her arms away from him but she was just like a leech on his back, making him turn even redder that in the end he gritted his teeth. "Whatever!"

And he tried to move around the water with Juvia clinging tightly on his back.

Gazeel watched the two and then to Natsu and Lucy who have disappeared around a large rock stone, and then to Erza who was quietly sitting in the bath with a peaceful look on her face.

"These women," he muttered with a suspicious look at Erza, "going around like men... so this is how they are in mixed baths... huh?"

"Uh?" said anther voice that Gazeel found very familiar, "G-Gazeel?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked up and nearly cried in surprise as he saw her—

"_L-Levy!?" _he stood up automatically, making her blink as she saw the entirety of his body.

"W-what—hey!" she screamed, turning around with eyes tightly closed, her cheeks flushed, "w-why are you not wearing anything, Gazeel!?"

"Are you stupid?" the black haired Dragon Slayer said as he stared at her, "it's an onsen. Of course I'm not wearing anything." He looked at her body and found she was still wearing a towel. He couldn't help the sudden reddening of his face.

"Hmm?" Erza said as she looked up and found the blue haired lady, "Oh, Levy? Why don't you join us and come straight in the bath. It's really comforting to the body."

Levy glanced sideways at the scarlet lady, and then lowered her eyes.

"A-are you sure? G- the others are here..."

"Don't mind them," Erza gave a reassuring smile, "it's a mixed bath after all."

Levy shot Gazeel a look again, and then slowly turned. Gazeel kept staring at her, making her feel more uncomfortable.

"S-stop looking this way," she complained, feeling uncertain as she put her hands at the end on the towel.

"Uh?" Gazeel blinked ignorantly at her discomfort.

Just then, another beautiful lady appeared on the doorway that made everybody in the hot spring look up.

"Oh? So everyone's here after all," she said with a smile of an angel—a lady with long white hair and gentle look on her eyes—

"Mira!" Erza said, straightening at seeing her friend who was also wearing a towel on top of her luscious and bountiful body.

"I was wondering where everybody went," the white haired lady said as she gazed around and stood beside Levy, "no wonder the guild's too quiet, all the lively ones are here."

"Come and join us, Mira," Scarlet said as she inclined her head on the hotspring, "these guys haven't spoiled it in anyway and the water's really warm."

"Really?" Mirajane smiled sweetly then put her hands on her towel, "well then,"

The towel was removed and Gazeel couldn't help but stare at her with eyes large—Mirajane's body was extraordinary and just _superb_—that was the only word that came to his mind. Even Gray and Natsu had to look up from where they were upon hearing Mira's name.

Just then—

"Are you an idiot?"

A large towel was thrown on Mirajane's body and the next thing—all the members of Fairy Tail saw a tall and muscular guy standing next to her with that stoic expression on his face. He was wearing what appeared to be a kimono.

Mirajane looked beside her after arranging the towel on her body.

"Laxus?"

The lightning master raised an eyebrow at her with his face not changing its sour expression.

"These punks here... Let's go." And he turned away towards the door again.

"Aren't we taking a bath?"

"Can do that later. Let's go play table tennis." And he disappeared from view. Mirajane and the rest stared after him.

"Heh..." Erza said with a knowing smirk, "so that's how he is about you, huh?"

"Don't mind him," Mira said with a smile down at Erza, "he's just shy. Well then, I have to go."

Gazeel watched as the long haired lady disappeared after Laxus and had to think for a moment about just what happened.

"Mira-chan's not taking a bath?" Levy said with eyes still on the door.

"Laxus _won't let her take a bath with other men_ more like it," the Scarlet head said as she sat back comfortably on the water again, "afraid of mixed baths for Mira huh? That Laxus... he's overly possessive."

Gazeel blinked.

"Laxus and Mira, huh? That's very sweet of Laxus, unexpectedly." Levy looked back at the hot spring and found the Iron Dragon Slayer looking at her.

"W-what are you still looking at?" she said with a discomfort look as she removed her towel, "f-fine, I'm going in. Look away, will you?"

"No, don't come, don't get that towel off, idiot." Gazeel suddenly muttered that made Levy and even Erza look at him.

"Eh?" Levy blushed at the sudden gesture, "w-why do you s-say that...?"

"Gazeel," Erza smirked knowingly again as she crossed her arms on her breasts, "you..."

The Iron Dragon slayer looked up with a poker face.

"Levy. Your body's just too small."

"Uh?" the blue haired girl gave him a long stare.

Gazeel raised a hand and tapped her head.

"You come back here when you have ones like that blonde or even that white haired girl. This place ain't for you."

Erza's aura darkened but it was nothing to Levy's sudden darkness—

"Gazeel," the scarlet lady said with a knowing look, "you shouldn't make fun of her like that..."

"Uh?" the dark haired man blinked and then found Levy's menacing aura creeping on his skin, "w-what the hell...?"

Levy removed his hand from her head with her face not shown.

"You idiot," she whispered, "of course I'm not like them...saying that all of a sudden..."

"Eh...?" Gazeel blinked several times and then noticed her backing away, "Hey..."

"Stupid Gazeel!" she shouted and then dashed away from the hot spring.

"Hey!" the dark haired dragon slayer acted on instinct and was after her in a matter of second—

The two disappeared at the doorway too, leaving Erza staring after them.

And the blue haired girl continued running with tears at the side of her face.

_Stupid Gazeel, to say that stuff...! _She thought as she wiped her eyes dry.

"I don't care anymore! You stupid stupid...!" she went on furiously as she ran but then—

"Hey! Where're you goin'!"

Levy looked behind her and saw the Iron Dragon Slayer at her heels running quickly with a serious face. She saw him raised his hand and heard him call her name but just then she felt vexed and upset.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, running even quicker with her nimble body allowing her to.

"Eh?!" the black haired man noticed her change of pace and frowned, "Hey, you! The hell are you running away from me?!"

"Leave me alone!" she repeated as she ran around the corner, "I don't want to see you!"

"What did you say!?"

Levy pressed her lips closed and was just about to use her magic to disappear when all of a sudden—a strong hand grabbed her arm and held her back. Surprised—she looked behind her and found Gazeel there.

"What the hell's that?" he demanded looking angry, "it felt like you were about to disappear? You were just about to use your magic, weren't you?"

"So what if I am!" Levy pulled her arm away from him, "why did you even chase me, you idiot..."

"Why'd you even run?"

"Are you stupid?" she shot at him with teary eyes, "it's because you said I shouldn't go back there..."

"!" Gazeel saw her sobs and looked frantically at her, "hell you crying at?"

"Because," Levy said as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, aware that the iron dragon slayer was watching her, "why'd d'you have to tell them that! I'm already embarrassed as it is! To compare me to Lucy-chan, Erza-san and even Mira-san..."

Gazeel stared at her blankly and said—

"I just told them the truth. Your body is small."

Levy flushed red even more.

"that's why i said you're a bakka! you don't reallu understand me at all!"

More tears poured out of the blue haired maiden's eyes that thoroughly surprised the dragon slayer.

"Levy?" he raised his hand a little but she shook her head.

"I've had enough! I hate you Gazeel!"

"What- hey!?"

But Levy had ran passed him with face tearful.

Gazeel was really an idiot to tell everyone how short and small she was, Levy thought. Like she wasn't sensitive enough and what's worst was Erza and the others were there. As if she could fight with Erza0chan in terms of body figures!

"Stupid Gazeel!" she muttered as she strode on the hotel's hallway with eyes blurry.

That was when she noticed a mirror hanging by the side and realized something that made her forget everything in the world. Here she was running in the middle of the hallway wearing nothing but her spring towel.

"Eh?" she blinked and felt the coldness of the night air seep to every corner of her uncovered skin. "eeehhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

It was at that moment that she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the corridor getting closer and closer. Then she heard voices too who all sounded like a group of men!

Levy closed her arms protectively around her with no slightest idea what to do. The voices of the men were coming closer and closer. Should she run back? But running back now would still make them see her running. On the other hand just standing there waiting to be seen was far worst!

What should she do?

She has not yet decided on the next course of action when suddenly she saw the said men come around the corner—it made her heart skip a beat.

Without warning, hands pulled her backwards that made her nearly cry but a palm was clamped on her lips to prevent her in making any sound. She was then half carried and half pulled into a room where she heard a door swing closed.

It was to her surprise to find herself locked in a very small room that appeared to be a storeroom for bed sheets. It was dark too. But this wasn't the real reason why she felt like shouting at that time— it was because of the person who pulled her backwards and was now right behind her. The unknown person was holding her to stop her from moving with his large hand on her mouth and his other holding her stomach firmly just below her breast.

This above anything made her struggle.

_Pervert! _She mumbled despite the hand on her mouth.

"Shhh..." said the voice that Levy recognized.

_Gazeel!?_

Suddenly, footsteps passing by and voices of males laughing together made Levy quit her struggles. Gazeel pulled her closer, almost making all the hairs over her body to stand.

"Hey?" said a man's voice that made Levy gulp as she realized they just stopped outside the door, "Who's towel is this lying on the floor?"

Levy nearly bit her tongue as she then realized something clearly disturbing—_she was standing there with Gazeel behind her with nothing but the skin of her body!_

"MMMMM!" she nearly exclaimed but her struggle and almost scream only made the dragon slayer grip at her firmly to stop her from moving. But Levy's trouble was nowhere near his— they were both naked after all.

They could still hear voices outside the door but Levy could no longer suppress it. She pulled her face away from the dragon slayer and hissed at him—

"_Don't get too close_!"

"Quiet. There are still many people outside. Why'd you run off too looking like that? Are you a pervert?"

"You udiot! Who's fault do you think this is?!"

"Shhh!"

Voices could still be heard yet Levy could careless for there was another sensation building up inside her. Gazeel's arms were still wrapped around her with no space left between their bodies. She could already feel his hit breath at the back of her neck, his number of muscle pack on his abdomen and even his rib cage, but what made Levy brush scarlet was that thing standing erect on the cheek of her buttocks.

Gazeels _thing_. It made her nearly whimper.

"Gazeel..." she closed her eyes tightly as the dragon slayer leaned closer to her, making his hardeness press on her even more.

"Hmmm?"

"M-move back a little..."

"Hnn? why? don't tell me your still angry with me?"

"It... it's not that...y-your thing..." she blushed even more, "Its pressing on me."

The dragon slayer paused for awhile then looked below him. That was when he realized it too, making him turn red and feel his own bodies reaction to hers.

"F-forget that, I can't move here anymore. So are you going to tell me why youre so angry?"

"That... that's hardly the problem here anymore," she insisted trying to pull away from his arms but she was kept back, making her feel him more. "_Gazeel!"_

"That's not an answer," Gazeel frowned as he tried to look at her face by pulling her closer, all the while being bothered by that sudden feeling of excitement coming from his manhood. Just the touch of her soft skin was making it hard for him to swallow.

"C'mon tell me," he whispered on her ear, "I can't understand it if you don't tell me."

Levy shut her eyes close and was surprised at her own sensitivity when she felt his breath on her ears. She was getting this reaction now... of all places!

"You... you didn't have to tell them I'm small... figure and body wise I am..." she sniffed as her embarrassment was revealed, "I can't do anything about this body... my figure... even my breasts are too small!"

"These... small?" Gazeel whispered and to Levy's surprised, both of Gazeel's warm palms cupped her breast from behind and started groping them. "Are you fucking with me?"

"G-Gazeel! A…ahh!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer licked his lips as he saw her reaction. It was an interesting reaction. Something he hadn't seen her show him. Made him want to touch her more.

"Levy," he whispered, kissing her neck from sudden urge with both hands freely caressing her soft breasts. "Lemme touch you."

"W-wait…" the blue haired girl moaned as electricity shot up to her spine at the sudden sensual feeling, especially below her. Something was moving below her. "No… wait…"

But Gazeel did not listen as his large, firm hands groped all the area it could and squeezed her more. He could feel her nipples hardening and made sure to rub it more, felt her body moving in the rhythm of his caress… felt her legs below move as if calling for his attention.

"Damn it!" he hissed and pressed her on the door with his large body hard pressed on her back side. He kissed her nape and shoulders, suddenly hungry for her soft skin, his nose was reacting too to that smell of her hair, her body and something else that was attracting his nose.

"Ahh!" Levy moaned when out of nowhere, Gazeel's knee invaded the in between of her legs and pressed it on her warm opening, "Yahh!"

The reaction was instant for her. As she was pressed harder on the door, her body curved as she pressed it down on his knee, making her ecstatic for a reason only her body would understand.

"Gazeel!" she cried when he pulled her shoulders and made him face her. Their eyes met.

Levy saw how red his face was and how uncertain he looked.

"Levy…" he muttered as he eyed her, "you… you like this too, don't you?"

"Huh?" she blinked at him, her own face red, seeing as how she was seated on his raised leg with his hands tight on her shoulders. "Ga—"

Whatever she was about to say, nobody heard it anymore for Gazeel kissed her mouth. The blue haired girl's eyes widened but slowly it softened. With tears on her eyes, she embraced him and kissed him back.

_Stupid Gazeel._

The next parts were too hazy for Levy to remember as things went rougher and rougher. Gazeel sucked on her breasts unstoppably, making her feel all different sensations. His hands found her buttocks and seemed to have found their place there as his mouth devoured her breasts. The sound of his licking mouth was enough to turn her even more as she gathered his black hair on her arms and embrace him.

"Gazeel…" she whispered after awhile, "my legs are numb…"

Gazeel raised his head, his mouth wet and looked beneath her. Levy thumped his chest.

"Don't look there, dummy!"

Gazeel traced his hand on her body curved and then stopped at her stomach. The feeling of his touch sliding down to her made Levy take in a breath nervously. Then he looked up at her with eyes serious.

There were no words left to say as the two unite. It was only the blue haired girl's constant moan and cries of pleasure that could be heard inside the tiny room.

Gazeel felt his muscles tightening in all parts as he felt her soft body. He entered her but he knew he shouldn't be rough. He never imagined hurting her. Not her. Not this one.

"Levy," he whispered after carrying her to his body as she wrapped her thighs around him as if afraid he would escape. "together."

"Ummmmm! Ahh!" She clawed on his skin. He didn't mind. The outburst in his body inside her was too incredible to miss.

With a tearful look, Levy wrapped her arms around Gazeel, their body still united, their breath in synch.

"_I hate you." _She whispered on his ears as he wrapped his arms on her body.

"Why?"

"…do you really think…" she straightened a little so that they could look eye to eye, "my body's fine? You seem to enjoy looking at Mira-san…"

Gazeel paused and looked at her.

"Want Laxus to kill me?"

Levy continued to look uncertain but the Iron Dragon slayer just shook his head.

"You're way hotter than any of them Fairy Tail chicks."

Her eyes widened—the next thing, she was clinging her hands on his chest.

"Are you saying the truth?"

"Bakka, why would I lie?"

Levy and Gazeel stared at each other, then both blushed.

The next thing, the dragon slayer leaned on her neck and bit her there.

"Hey…! Not there!"

"I don't care," he whispered as he kissed her around the neck more, "you're mine."

Levy pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. Deep inside her, she could still him full.

"You're still…" she whispered when they looked at each other again, her whole face bright red. "inside…"

"Still hard," he kissed her lips, "ain't stopping tonight."

"Huh?!" And Levy found herself gently placed on the floor with him on top, her legs on both sides of his leg, "G-Gazeel?"

The dragon slayer gave a devilish smirk.

"Sorry, Levy… you ain't escaping here…"

"Ah! Hyahhh!"

Sounds of moans and cries of pleasure inside the room. All the while the group of four men was still standing around, staring at it with their faces red and expression jealous.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Hyaa~!" came the girl's lovely moans.

"Woahh…" gulped the men, "that's some… woahh… I'm jealous…"

"What's going on here?" came a voice.

The four men all looked around and found a beautiful red haired woman standing in front of them wearing a bath kimono. She looked so gorgeous they couldn't help but smile at their luck.

"Hey, babe," started the first man to approach her but the next thing, he found a knife sharply pointed at his neck.

And Erza's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you calling babe?"

"Erza?"

The red haired Titania looked behind her and saw Gray with his own robe own, carrying Juvia on his arms.

"She's sleeping?" she asked while the four men escaped them while they were talking.

"Yeah, gonna bring her to her room."

"Want me to accompany you?"

"Nah… where's Natsu and Lucy?"

"Hm? Weren't they behind you?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. Erza, too, raised an eyebrow.

That was because they heard it too. The sweet 'ahhhhhh'~ of a woman.

"Is that sound following us?" Gray said as he made a face, "I think I heard that too in the hot spring before we left."

"Strange," Erza said as she made a face as well, "I can be sure I heard that inside the table tennis play area…"

And the two stared at each other with faces too comical to describe.

"Yahhhhhh~ Gray-sama~!" came Juvia's sudden cry that made Erza and Gray stare at her in surprise.

"Get her to bed, Gray." Erza said as she turned and left.

"Hey, wait—you seriously—!"

And their steps disappeared in the hallway but not the cries of the ladies around.

Levy and Gazeel shared a kiss despite their sweaty body.

"Wanna go to the hot spring together?" he whispered as he worked his way inside her one more time, "that'll be a total turn on."

"L-later…ahh!" Levy answered, "Gazeel, you pervert!"

Gazeel gave a might grin.

"Levy, I want more!"

"~kyaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
